Dimension Link
using the D-Link with Experiment 626.]] The Dimension Link, also known as D-Link, is a feature of summoning in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Its name connects to its purpose as a link to summon a character's power from another world. The player is also able to D-Link their friends while using their wireless functions. They appear as Terra, Aqua and Ven in their armor. Usage To use the D-Link (or Dimension Link) system, it must be added as a D-Link Command in its own separate D-Link menu and can only be used when the D-Link gauge is full. The D-Link gauge is blue and next to the HP meter. The D-link gauge is filled by obtaining dropped blue prizes from enemies similar to obtaining Drive Orbs to fill the Drive Gauge in Kingdom Hearts II. Once characters have been linked, the Command Menu gauge, which is also used for Command Styles, changes to show how long the linked companion stays on the field and the face of the linked companion will show up on the bottom right of the screen. By linking to them, the character that linked them will become more powerful and will also be able to use unique Finish moves which have two different power up levels: one for each symbol next to the character image on the right of the screen. Characters, Symbols, Attacks and Effects Terra *Deck Commands **Aerial Break **Sonic Rave x2 **Stun Blade **Zero Graviga **Bind Strike **Cure *D-Link Effects: **Overdrive: Attack power increases when HP is at less than 25%. **Front Auto-Guard: Automatic guard against enemies from the front. *1 Symbol: Gold Seal (From Terra's belt) *2 Symbols: Shield *When you have zero or one symbol you can perform Finish which is a strong jumping slash blow. At two symbols you can perform Land Break. It break the ground so nearly all enemies are damaged and blown off. Ventus *Deck Commands **Final Break x2 **Strike Raid **Slide Dash x2 **Freeze Raid **Aerora **Cura *D-Link Effects: **Speed King and Haste: They increase your speed and the speed of normal attack. **Auto-Counter:When blown away by enemies you will automatically counter attack *1 Symbol: Blue light resembling wind *2 Symbols: Green Keyblade When you have zero or one symbol you can perform Finish which is a speedy rapid combo attack. At two symbols you can perform Air Dive. When using it, press / / / to hit enemies while flying through the air. Aqua *Deck Commands **Blizzara x2 **Fire **Thundara **Detonate Square **Magnera **Fire Strike **Cura *D-Link Effects: **Magic Freak: Sometimes guard against magic automatically. **Re-Raise: Auto Revive from battle once with 25% health. *1 Symbol:Hidden Mickey Symbol *2 Symbols: Green Crystal When you have zero or one symbol you can perform Finish which shoots many magic orbs towards enemies. At two symbols you can perform Magic Volley which shoots magic orbs. Sometimes there will be a chance to press , then you can teleport and shoot more magic orbs. Cinderella *Deck Commands **Wish Shot x2 **Wish Circle x2 **Fairy Step x2 **Fairy Heal x2 *D-Link Effects: **Auto-Recover: When receiving a bad status, it will automatically be recovered after a few seconds. **Regen: Restores HP gradually from time to time. *1 Symbol: Tiara *2 Symbols: Glass Slippers When you have zero or one Symbol you can activate “Dream Sparkle” which raises enemies up into the sky by a magic light. At two Symbols you can activate “Dream Waltz”, where you will spin making a magic vortex. With either one, when you’re suppose to start the Finish move, the Carriage will appear. The Carriage will move towards the castle and you have to press the button when it reaches the Carriage. KHInsider, "Once the D-LINK gauge is full, you can activate the “Dimension Link”, where you can borrow the power of Disney characters that are your friends. When activated all of your Deck Commands will change to special moves, and you can perform special Finish moves based on how many Symbols you’ve collected. The characters you can borrow powers from will increase as you play the game. This time we’ll be introducing #626 (Stitch) and Cinderella." Snow White *1 Symbol: Blue Bird *2 Symbols: Rabbit When you have two Symbols You can execute "Colorful Diamonds", creating seven colored jewels surrounding you and sending them to attack nearby enemies. The commands available are mostly Magic-based like, Sleep, Blackout, Mini, Curaga, and Aeroga. Experiment 626 *1 Symbol: Laser Gun *2 Symbols: Spaceship When you have zero to one Symbols you can activate “Reflect Beam”. If you press the button that appears on the screen at the right time, a beam that can reflect objects will appear. When you have two Symbols you can activate “Ohana Beam”. Buttons will go from right to left, and if you’ve hit them all a sound wave will come from the ukulele and attack your enemies. It seems you can use both at the same time. The Commands you can use are mostly Thunder-types. “Thunder Blitz”, “Stun Blade”, and “Esuna” are the first ones you get. Also, there are effects when you are in D-LINK, with 1 Symbol giving you an “Attack Up”, and 2 Symbols giving you “CP x 2”. Mickey Mouse *Deck Commands **Slide Dash **Bind Strike x2 **Holy Storm **Minimum **Detonate Shield **Cura *D-Link Effects: **Damage Auto-Teleport: Received damage will sometimes teleport to other locations. **EXP Double up: Increased EXP points when killing enemies. *1 Symbol: Star Seeker Keyblade *2 Symbols: Star Fragment When you have zero or one symbol you can perform Light Rage, which is an aerial attack within the screen range. When you have two Symbols you can execute "Holy Blast" where a Mickey head logo spins around in a circle and you must press the right button once it passes over a certain section of the circle. The attack "Holy" releases in bullets of light. The ability bears a similarity to Riku's Holy Burst Sleight from ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories''. Zack *Deck Commands **Fire Strike x3 **Final Break **Aerial Break **Black Out **Stopra **Slot Blade *D-Link Effects: **Berserk: Increases Critical Rate but decreases Defense greatly. **Attack:Sometimes activates barrier while getting hit by enemies. *1 Symbol: Support (Blue) Materia *2 Symbols: Summon (Red) Materia When you have zero or one symbol, you can perform Hero's Coming, which allows you jump upwards and slash downwards creating a beam wave. At two symbols you can perform Hero's Pride, which allows you to shoot a beam wave and perform a teleport slash. Peter Pan *Deck Commands **Final Break **Aerial Break x2 **Slide Dash **Confuse Strike **Zero Graviga **Cura *D-Link Effects: **Levitate: Decrease the speed at which you fall to the ground. **Double Hit: Every normal attack has two hits instead of one. *1 Symbol: Red Feather *2 Symbols: Dagger When you have zero or one symbol you can perform Air Passing, in which you must rapidly press to attack speedily. At two symbols you can perform Battle Roll, where you do a spinning slash in the air. Enemies drop prizes when hit. Maleficent *Deck Commands **Fire **Fira **Firaga **Snipe Burning **Bind Strike **Dark Firaga **Black Out **Sleep *D-Link Effects: **Hard Focus: Decrease Focus Gauge consuming rate. **Drain:Drain HP when performing any attack against enemies. *1 Symbol: Staff *2 Symbols: Diablo When you have zero or one symbol you can perform Snipe Thunder. Hold and use directional key to move thunder cloud to an enemies head and strike them.. At two symbols you can perform Dragon Breath. Hold to shoot a massive fire breath in front of the user towards ground area. Note: Only Terra has access to this D-Link. Donald Duck *1 Symbol: Mage's Hat *2 Symbols: Mage's Staff When you have two Symbols you can execute "Force Flare". As seen in Kingdom Hearts II, it is one of Donald's Limits with Sora. Goofy *1 Symbol: Knight's Helmet *2 Symbols: Knight's Shield Vanitas This D-Link is only available in the last battle of Ventus´s story, when Vanitas destroys the pillar of Awakening. It allows you to fly (but not very often because Vanitas will be attacking you most of the time) and also gives you the necessary attacks to defeat Vanitas once and for all. The D-link grants Ventus attacks similar to Vanitas. It will also change Ven's Shoot Lock into the one Vanitas uses. It grants Ventus Vanitas's moves and commands: *Dark Spiral *Dark Slicer Wireless D-Links Players also have the ability to connect with other players wirelessly and make them available for the D-Link system. You can link up with friends and set up a D-Link with their character and can use their character's abilities. Terra *1 Symbol: *2 Symbols: Ven *1 Symbol: *2 Symbols: Aqua *1 Symbol: *2 Symbols: Gallery File:D-Link_Menu.jpg|The D-Link menu. File:D-Link.jpg|Ven beginning to use D-Link. File:Terrazackdlink.jpg|Zack Fair as a D-Link for Terra. File:Venterradlink.jpg|Ven D-Linking a friend in the form of armored Terra. File:Maleficent_D-Link.png|Maleficent as a D-Link. File:Mickey_D-Link.jpg|Mickey as a D-Link. Notes and References See Also *Summon Category:D-Links Category:Summons Category:Disney characters Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Original characters Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Magic Category:Abilities